Looking In The Mirror
by canuseeme1029
Summary: Damon Salvatore finds somebody locked in a cellar, but this somebody looks extremely like Jeremy Gilbert like they could be twins. All she can remember about herself is her name Ellieana Winchester and that she likes to be called Ellie, The first thing Damon notices is her aurora. It's more powerful then Katherine's or Elena's Rated M I don't know what I will be typing later on.
1. Hello is anyone there?

Ellieana

I wake up and I have know clue where I am.

"Hello is anybody there I am sort of in chains here" I shout wearily.

It feels like I have been sleeping for forever, but I am still extremely tired. I am about to shout again but I feel a sharp pain in my side.

"Shut up girl sadly you're special so we can't kill you but we will make you go unconscious if we have to." A low voice from behind me grumbled. I heard his foot steps leaving and I realized I had a bobby pin in my hair thank god I am tall. It takes most of my strength, but I finally have it. Instead of picking the lock it falls from my stupid buttery fingers. I have nothing to lose maybe he is asleep and somebody else can find me.

"HELP ME, PLEASE" I shouted; not a loud as I thought it would be but I still shouted it.

I heard footsteps at first I thought it was the guy again, but this guys footsteps sounded like somebody tall and lean the other guys footsteps sounded like one of those big fat donut cops. I sighed relief.

"Hello what is your-" as he rounded the corner he saw me and stopped dead in his tracks

"name, what is your name"? He said Quietly for a second I thought I heard fear in his voice.

"Uh my name is Ellieana Winchester and what is your name?''

"My name is Damon Salvatore I know this is a weird question, but were you adopted?" He asked like he had recognized me

"Yes I was, how did you know?" I mumbled

"Uh maybe we should get out of here bef-"

We heard loud footsteps not the tall lean footsteps but the short and stock ones.

" Oh shit" Damon whispered then he ran behind the wall.

"Girl who are you talkin' to" the guy shouted in my ear

"I wasn't talking, you must have been hearing things. I would not be surprised you are probably some crazy lunatic." I replied sharply

All of a sudden I feel a blow to my head and everything goes blank.

Damon

"I wasn't talking, you must have been hearing things. I would not be surprised,you're probably some crazy lunatic." I heard her say in a very sharp tone

I know she couldn't have possibly heard him but the guys breath was getting faster and he was pulling something out of his belt and I heard a loud hit and the room went silent so the guy walked away. After I was sure he was gone I unchained her. She was unconscious and had a huge bruise on the side of her head. I could barely see her in the light of the place we were in. I finally saw sunlight and I looked down at her and she looked more like the Gilberts then she did inside. But her skin was pale, she looked so fragile like if I touched her she would break into tiny little pieces like a porcelain doll she had red rosey cheeks that were a little faded because of the blackout, but she had straight brown hair and full pinkish lips. Even though she probably didn't have the same color hair and probably not the same color eyes they looked like they could be twins. Then all of a sudden it hit me how powerful her aura was its more powerful than any aurora I have felt before. I walked all the way to my car put her in the passenger seat and drove to my house. When I got there I was glad Stephan wasn't there I brought her inside and put her on the couch I sat down on the other end and put her feet on my lap admiring her beauty and waiting for her to wake up.


	2. Have You Met Jermey?

Hey guys sorry last chapter was so short I am still trying to find my way around. Please review and comment your ideas I promise the next chapters will be much longer but only if you review Bye

Ellie

When I wake up I have no clue where I am, but it's not the cage I was lying on somebody's couch. I tried to get up, but when I did I got an extreme pain in my head.

"Whoa slow down there you are not getting up anytime soon. "

It was the guy who tried to help me at the cage. I wanted to turn my head around but the pain was too intense. He walks in front of me slowly talking like I'd he speaks to loud I might explode.

"Hi my name is Damon Salvatore it looks like you had a nasty blow to the head. What do you remember?" He says quietly

"Uh my name is Ellieana Winchester, but please call me Ellie, I am, OH MY GOD I can't remember my age I can't remember anything about me but I can remember the first president!" I was holding back my tears. I looked into his eyes but that just made it worse I started balling my eyes out. He walk right up to me picked me up like I was weightless (and trust me i am so not) and put me right on his lap. Which just made me cry harder, he rubbed my back to try and comfort me and whispered in my ear that everything will be okay. I don't remember what happened next, but when I woke up I was in his arms he was cradling me like a baby. All of a sudden everything that had happened in the past 24 hours came flooding back to me hitting me like a tidal wave. My whole body wanted to pull away from this stranger and run as fast as my weird body could take me, but there was something about him that was making me want to stay. I was about to move because I was in the most uncomfortable place, but I didn't want him to move away if he knew I was awake, so I just stayed in that position curled up against him.

Damon

I must have been sitting there for an hour watching her sleep. I didn't want to wake her so I didn't move. A couple minutes later I heard her waking up I heard her deep breath in, but before she could let it out she pressed up against my arm like there was a huge strong gust of wind. Then her body tenses like she is scared of me and is about to get up and run away or change her body position it looks about as comfortable as being chained up in hell. I hoped that she wouldn't leave me there was just something about her that I had to know. She untensed and just laid there I think she was pretending to be asleep. I had to drag myself to get up I want to lay there for ever but I was so hungry that i felt myself starting to desiccate so I got up. I swear to god I heard her whimper as I got up. I run down to the basement and grabbed a blood bag and drank it as fast as my body would let me. I made sure my mouth was clean then ran up the steps to find her standing there shivering.

"Are you ok, why did you get up you are hurt" I ran up to her and held hand I smell blood and look at the side of my head it's bleeding like crazy and she is collapsing in my arms I bite into my wrist and shove it into her mouth I see her cheeks lighting up back to their red self very soon after that and she hugs me.

"What the fuck just happened how did your blood do that?" She stammered

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I am a vampire and I just gave you my blood to heal you and you will be thinking 2 things right now 1: You think I am some lying weirdo which I am not or 2: You are scared as fuck right now and want to run out this house as quick as possible." I muttered

Ellie

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I am a vampire and I just gave you my blood to heal you and you will be thinking 2 things right now 1: You think I am some lying weirdo which I am not or 2: You are scared as fuck right now and want to run out this house as quick as possible." He said so Quietly that if he said it any lower I wouldn't have heard it.

I was so stunned by everything he said that I was speechless I didn't want to believe it, but I knew somewhere inside that he was telling the truth and I wasn't scared. I had the strongest urge to kiss him but I didn't I just ran out the door and ran till I found the center of the town. I soon realized I was extremely hungry so I walked in to an over populated restaurant. I sat down at a table and a beautiful tall blue-eyed boy with blonde hair came straight up to me and my mind went blank.

" Uh - Hi I am Matt do you know what you want yet?" is voice was so flawless

"Uhhh, Yea can I get a water please and a bacon cheese burger. I said in the strongest voice I had used in hours, then I realized what I did and I got so mad at myself for it.

"Shit" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" He said shakily

"Instead of the cheese burger can I get a salad to go I forgot my friend was on a diet" I said shifting uncomfortably in my seat

5 minutes later he brought out a salad in a to-go box and I walked out of the crowded restaurant. I was walking with my head down trying not to get people to see me when I bump into someone and my salad goes all over him, but I had his coffee spilled on my shirt yay.

"Oh my god I am so sorry " The boy stammered we both look at each other and all of a sudden there is a sharp pain in my head it lasts for about a second and then it was gone I looked at the boy and he look as shocked as I was but we got over it. The one thing we could not get over is how much we look alike. We shook hands

"Hi sorry about my coffee I wasn't looking where I was going are you new in town I haven't seen you before. I am Jeremy Gilbert here is my phone # call me with the cost of dry cleaning"

"Sorry about my salad I wasn't looking either, you don't have to pay for dry cleaning. My name is Ellieana Winchester, but most people call me Ellie"

"Well goodbye Ellie, hope to see you again" He shouted as he walked away still pulling lettuce out of his hair. I waved good bye and continued to walk not knowing where to go just walking.

Thank you so much for reading please comment. Hope this was the right length tell me if its not I will make it longer. Bye I will post soon. :)


	3. The Twins are in Town

Hey guys um the first 4 chapters are just character building. Please reply.

Hey

Stephan

I walked into the boarding house and saw Damon standing there looking like he had just been slapped.

"Damon are you okay?" I say slowly creeping up to him

"Stephan how long were you standing there?" Damon said flatly and coldly

I vamp speed to his face and looked in his eyes they were ice blue and I felt like they went on forever. He looked like he had been crying.

"What happened Damon tell me please." I pleaded

He ran right out the door didn't even say goodbye. I went upstairs to go to bed

Ellie

I was still stunned by how much me and Jeremy looked alike. I was about done with my walk. I was on this road before and I run quickly to the top of the hill and I see the boarding house and I am standing there when a tall person with blond wavy hair, broad shoulders, and bright green eyes gets out of a red 50s car and walks inside I run up to the door. I hear them talking but I remembered that Damon has super hearing, so I ran and behind a tree then I saw a blur and Damon getting into his car. OH MY GOD he had such a nice car. He drove off really fast.

Damon

"What happened Damon tell me please." Stephan pleaded

I run out the door as fast as I can and hop in my car I am about to hit the gas pedal but a wave of emotions flew over me and I knew exactly who it was, but I couldn't face her now so I stomped on the gas and speed off.

Elena

I am writing in my diary when I hear an urgent knock on my door I know it's Damon because he has been knocking like that for years now it's "his" knock. He throws the door back so hard that I thought it would break.

"Um you can't just come barging in here, what if I was naked?" I said playfully

"I have seen you naked so many times I lost count, I mean I have been your best friend for years" He mumbled

Damon is my only good guy friend that I haven't tried to date except for Tyler because Care would kill me.

"So what's wrong" I asked

"Everything so I was walking around when I heard some girl shout and somebody else replie he sounded so mean and he left maybe about 5 minutes i heard her shout again so I ran into get her and then I saw her she looks exactly like you and Jeremy" He said really fast

I was about to ask if she was another doppelganger but then he said she looked like Jeremy so that was ruled out.

"Wait what do you mean she looked exactly like us?"

"Well she looked more like Jeremy then you, her and Jeremy could be twins"

"Okay continue"

He continues his story I am dumbfounded by the whole thing. We have been sitting there for hours and he is still talking about her beauty its going to be a long night.

Jeremey

I still smell like a house salad even though I have showered 2 times. Its so weird how we look so alike I just hope she hasn't met the Salvatores yet or ever they will either fight her or fight over her, and I can't let that happen. But what if she has already met the Salvatores. I know Damon is in Elena's' room and if he had met her he would be talking about it with Eleana. I put my ear to my wall.

"Everything so I was walking around when I heard some girl shout and somebody else replie he sounded so mean and he left maybe about 5 minutes i heard her shout again so I ran into get her and then I saw her she looks exactly like you and Jeremy" He said really fast

I was thinking she must be a Petrova Doppelganger, but then I heard my name and was out of ideas. So I just listened

"Wait what do you mean she looked exactly like us?"

"Well she looked more like Jeremy then you, her and Jeremy could be twins"

"Okay continue"

He continued and I knew he was falling hard, so she meet Damon so I just need to keep her from Stephan then the fight for her will begin. I continued to listen.

"I told her I was a vampire" he said quickly

"What" I shouted and quickly put my hand over my mouth. I am so sure Damon heard me so i pulled my phone out of my back pocket and pretended to talk to Bonnie. When I was sure they weren't coming in my room I ran out the house. I had to find her now.

Caroline

I was helping Tyler chain up for the full moon when I heard footsteps. Running, not like running for training, but running from something the breath quickening like that person was scared. I run up and she slams right into me and we both fall down she gets up.

"Hurry run now do you want to die"

She turns around her hair flying everywhere I get a good look at her face and I stop Tyler comes up to see if everything is alright and we both are just standing there. She runs back and grabs my arms.

"Lets go its a vampire, move now"

I look behind me and of course its Enzo. Great

" Enzo stop she is a friend of mine and if you hurt her I will kill you"

He stopped abruptly

"She is your friend oh sorry Care didn't know and I wasn't going to kill her just make her a little dizzy and maybe unconscious"

"Bad Enzo no I told you only blood bags"

I looked over and she was truly scared I looked at Tyler then to her thank god he got my message he picked her up and carried her out of the woods.

"What the fuck Enzo"

"Sorry Care didn't mean it I was just so tempted to have fresh blood and she was there so innocent looking"

"You dont have to explain Enzo but I will be telling Elena whether you like it or not"

"Please don't she will kill me"

"Fine but there are no more chances after this, you understand me?"

"Yes Caroline"

"Good now if you really want food i have some blood bags in my car"

"Now I have a date with Stephan in half an hour so I have to go get ready"

"Oh you do?"

''Yes Enzo its a double date with you and Eleana, remeber"

" Oh yea I forgot bye, Care thanks for the food"

"Bye Enzo, no people"


	4. Love Is In The Air

Tyler

I carry her out of the wood she has the funniest look on her face I put her on top of my Jeep look straight into her eyes

"You will forget everything that happened just now and all about vampires"

"Well I think you should shut up"

Great she can't be compelled she must be on vervain. That is definitely not good.

Ellie

I get this weird feeling from this town like I've been here before I walk to the library and look up my name but nothing comes up I look at the last name Gilbert the birth certificates of Elena and Jeremy Gilbert pop up I look on the screen and then another birth certificate pops up I look at the name it says Eliana Gilbert I am so shocked by the news a guest like I could wrap mind around it. It says I was born on October 13th 1994 I check Jeremy's birth certificate it was the same day it said they kept Jeremy but they gave me up for adoption Jeremy. It says Jeremy was born 10 minutes before me. Me and Jeremy must be twins. OH MY GOD thats why we looked so much alike. I close the tabs and run out the door.

Bonnie

" Jeremy what do you need right now I'm busy"

"I need you to do a locator spell fast I have some of her stuff here"

He slams a scarf into my hands I run off to go find the map and the crystal. I can feel his energy pulsing off him. We perform the locator spell.

"She is right near the Salvatore house"

"Fuck me"

"Uh are you ok Jer"

"Yea I have to go I will explain later"

Jeremy

"Yea I have to go I will explain later"

I run out the door and the sun is setting. I hop in my car and drive off by the time I reach there I can't see her I guess I will wait until morning. Shit I am so screwed.

Ellie

It gets dark and I can't find any hotel. I know my only option, I open my bag and find a envelope opener I find a nice jeep I pop the lock and hope into the drivers seat. I hot wire the car it takes a couple tries, but the car starts I start down the empty street straight to the boarding house.

When I get there I was about to knock, but the door swung open. I was hoping it would be Damon but it was the blond guy I saw earlier. He look so amazing I could smell the mint coming from his breath we were so close.

"Uh are you okay you kinda fell forward" He said in a husky voice

I looked down and I saw that I had fell forward and he was holding me from falling. How is every guy in this town so beautiful even the vamp that chased me earlier was hot as fuck.

" Oh didn't realize, sorry. Um I was wondering is Damon Salvatore here?"

"No but I am his brother what do you need."

"Um I am new in town and I need a place to stay and he said I could stay here, do you know when he will be back?"

"No but you are welcomed to spend the night"

"OK thanks"

I walk in the house and place my bag down.

"You can go upstairs and choose any room you like"

"Ok thanks"

I walk up the huge flight of stairs and there is ton of rooms.

I walk into one with books scattered on the floor it has a different feeling than the other rooms. I flop on the bed and feel a sharp pain in my back I look down and realize I am wearing skinny jeans not cofferturble to sleep in i get up lock the door take off my pants and slide into the bed.

Damon

I am getting tired so I tear off Elena's comforter and set it up on the floor. I know this is insane but I think i am falling for her I have barely met her but I am. I can barely sleep but I manage about an hour. About 4:30 am I look over at Elena and bolt out the door I have to see her.

Stephan

"Hey Enzo if you are bored you can leave I am sorry Elena had to cancel"

"Its fine Stephan its not your fault, you know what l will go you and Care deserve a night alone, Bye"

"Bye Enzo"

Damon

I run into the house and hear her sleeping I run upstairs and find her in my room. I sit on my chair next to the bed when l get a huge wave of fear. I go up to her and stroke her head.

"Its going to be ok dont worry"

She wakes up suddenly she sees me and jumps back

"What are you doing here"

"Well not only is this my house this in my room and you are sleeping in my bed"

"Oh sorry that was a stupid question, do you want me to get out?"

"No you can stay in my bed l will just go find another room"

I start to get up and leave but I hear her say something right before I open the door.

"We can share the bed if you want"

I bite my tongue and turn around

"really"

"sure"

I run over and get in and I notice that my shirt is really uncomfortable so l take it off after l throw it on the floor l realize she isn't wearing any pants. l fall asleep really easy with her near me.

Ellie

I wake up I have no idea why but l see Damon sitting there

"What are you doing here"

"Well not only is this my house this in my room and you are sleeping in my bed"

"Oh sorry that was a stupid question, do you want me to get out?"

"No you can stay in my bed l will just go find another room"

I am about to say he can get in bed with me but l try and hold it in but it slips out.

"We can share the bed if you want"

I bite my tongue why did I just say that.

He runs over and jumps into the bed and takes off his shirt I blush a little and turn over on to my side. I fall asleep instantly with him by my side.


	5. Head Aches Kill People

**Hi guys I hope u like my storie this chapter is where we start to get into the plot. So keep reading**

Ellie

I wake up and feel Damon's arm around me. l felt a rush of excitement. He was into me yes. He wakes up.

"Hey how was last night"

"Truth be told It was awesome best sleep I have had"

"Same here"

"So can I get up now I have to leave I am starving"

"oh I was hoping you could give me the town tour vamp style."

"I guess I can skip Whitmore today"

He gave me the sexieist smirk ever, then I thought he was going to go take a shower but he leaned over and kissed me on my lips not hard, softly like he had kissed me before and it was a habit before going to work. I smiled slightly.

"Are you really hungry for blood?" I asked quietly

I moved my hair to one side and tilted my head to one side I looked scared but I wanted him to bite me. He looked scared but his eyes turned red and his fangs came out. As soon as his fangs brushed my skin I regretted my decision I mean I barely knew him he would probably kill me with one drink but before I could say anything his fangs pierced my skin it felt so good. It was one of the best feeling in the world. I was about to start moaning it felt so good but all of a sudden I felt a slight tear in my skin and I felt Damon get thrown off me. There is a pulsing in my neck I go over and feel it there was a huge tear down my neck the blood was uncontrollable I soon began to feel sick and I was almost unconscious I feel something get shoved in my mouth I drank what was getting put in my mouth it was sweet and I had tasted it before it was Damon's blood.

Damon

I woke up and my arm was around Ellie and she didn't move it YES.

"Hey how was last night"

"Truth be told It was awesome best sleep I have had"

"Same here"

"So can I get up now I have to leave I am starving"

"oh I was hoping you could give me the town tour vamp style."

"I guess I can skip Whitmore today"

I was so excited that she asked I was going to get up and shower but I kissed her on the lips instead. I was about to get up when she said something.

"Are you really hungry for blood?"

She moved her hair to one side and tilted her head to one side I was so scared that I would hurt her but I gave in I went slowly and lingered when my fangs were near her neck then I dove in, her blood was the sweetest I had ever tasted. All of a sudden I feel nails dig into my back they yanked me off her I heard her skin tearing I was thrown across the room into a bookshelf I saw Stephan

"Why do you try and kill everyone we meet"

I would be listening to Stephen but I felt emotions fading I got up and shoved Stephan out of the way, bite my wrist and gave her my blood. She can't die on my watch Stephan would stake me right there. Right before my blood heals her I look at her neck it went from the hole I made all the way down to the collar of her shirt a tear down her skin before I could get a close look at it the vampire blood healed it. But she wasn't awake yet thank god now I can ask Stephan what the hell that was.

"Stephan what the hell was that for?"

"Damon I thought you were done making people your puppets, you compelled her, she is new in town, why couldn't you just let her be free"

"I didn't compel her, my god"

"Oh so it just happens that the new person is in town for a day she already comes around asking for you and lets you drink her blood"

"She came asking for me?" I said in the most unlike me voice ever; I was excited.

"Yea I am going to compel her to forget you and all about vampires." He said

"No you can't do that Stephan. You have to believe me I didn't compel her"

"She is waking up Damon I am sorry but you have a history with doing things like this"

Stephan started to slowly walk to her I vamp speed to Stephan and I pushed him out the window. I ran up to Ellie as fast as I could I picked her up and leave. By the time we get outside she has woken up.

"What happened"

"nothing how about we go on a tour vamp style but the catch is we have to to hide our faces by sweatshirts?"

"Sure sounds good to me"

We run into the nearest store and grab 2 pairs of sweatshirts

"Ok lets go we will start in the cemetery"

"Great, can I ride on your back I don't feel like walking?"

"Sure jump on"

She jumps on my back and I made sure she was secure. Off we were to the cemetery.

Ellie

After we got to the cemetery we were just talking I usually don't make eye contact with people but his eyes were so blue that i couldn't help but stare.

"So what do you think of the Mystic Falls cemetery?"

"I don't usually think much about cemeteries, but this cemetery has a different feel to it I don't know if it a good or bad feeling."

All of a sudden I am on top of Damon and about to kiss him but then my head started spinning, and I was about to puke all over Damon. I got up and ran away. My head started hurting more and then suddenly it stopped I looked up Jeremy was standing in front of me.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea fine hey can we get out of here this place gives me the creeps"

"You can come to my house if you want?"

"Sure I would love that I need to talk to you anyways"

"Are you ok did Damon try and hurt you?"

"No but can we go now please"

"Sure my jeep is out front"

We ran out to Jeremys car. We drove in silence for the first but then I turned on the radio and of course my favorite song came on and I had to sing along

"*He-ey Where will you be waking up tomorrow morning? He-eyy Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway I love her anyway I love her anyway Out the back door Goddamn But I love her anyway Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Miss Jackson Are you nasty?"

"You like that song?" He asked

"I love this song but not many people know it so when I start singing it they look at me weird"

"Same I love this song but I feel like I am the only person who knows this song. I like all PATD songs"

"I love them"

"That is so cool to meet a person that has the same tastes in music"

Before I could respond we got to his house. He opened the door and gestured me inside I stepped in and he said to go up the stairs and on the left to get to his room he had to get something. I walked inside and it was a little messy. Before I could ask what was taking him so long I heard a scream and a crash I was running out of the room to go help him but my head started spinning and I got dizzy threw up down the stairs and then fell over then I hit my head and I got knocked unconscious.

Jeremy

I walked inside and told her the instructions to my room because I had to go get something for my head it hurt a little. I look for about 5 minutes and finally I found some thing my headache was getting worse I got myself a glass of water and was about to go upstairs, but all of a sudden there is an intense ringing in my ears and a sharp pain in my head. Everything falls out of my hands and next thing I know I am on the floor in the fetal position screaming.

***I do not own the song Miss Jackson.**


End file.
